Inclement Online
Inclement Online is a VRMMORPG developed by, Zaskar the same company which produced the widely acclaimed Gun Gale Online. The game, just like it's predecessor, is based heavily on the usage of guns.It is the setting of the Warzone Arc. However, unlike other VRMMOs, ICO has a strict "No-Regain" feature, meaning once you die in this game, you start over from base stats and gear. System Setting Star Haven City is the only major city on the planet dubbed; Inclement. Even so, three major factions have come forth to support their own ideals. They are: Tyranus, Zaltro, and Ragren. Tyrannus The Tyranus believe that war is a blessing bestowed upon them by the maker and wish only to destroy and break the ice on a mercilessly and cold planet. Zaltro The ideals of the Zaltro are to learn as much as they can about technology, and are thus; the most advanced of three factions. Specializing in Air-Superiority. Despite the weather. Ragren The Ragren have no higher purpose than to support the people of Star Haven, and it is they who stand guard and keep the peace... even if this means having to make war. They are focused on advanced training for infantry personnel. Despite all that, you can create you own faction - with it's own ideals and become even greater than the three. Virtual Reality Experience Heavily upgraded environments displayed in real-time and with an unlimited detail engine. Object scarring is permanent. More than just a player-versus player battleground. Inclement Online pushes the limits of a virtual reality's capabilities. This allows you experience fatigue, hunger, and battle as they would feel and appear in the real world. What makes it truly unique is it's unlimited amount of NPC true AIs that occupy the world. Environment A strong gravitational pull of the planet's atmosphere caught a colony ship on it's way from Earth after it fell to pollution and an eternal conflict that ended far too late. Several of these massive ships were sent into warp-space with no particular destination for a thousand years... which was the ideal life for the warp reactor before it loses power. Their occupants were in stasis modules filled with a nasty goo that allows the human body to adapt to whatever new environment they found themselves in. This ship in particular crash-landed on a planet that would come to be called 'Inclement'. It's star grants not much warmth the humans who increased molecular density by three times, when compared to earth. The planet's air, although breathable had a high oxygen content and was a difficult thing to adjust to. The first occupants to exit ESS-Star Haven froze immediately. Finally, the massive ship is now being dismantled and was use to create Star Haven City as we know it now, of course - with each piece that comes off, more stasis pods are being revealed and more people are being released into the world. As of now, pod-cracking has been backed up and will take (presumably) Seven years to finish. Global Setting An entire planet, three times the size of earth. Seasons and Weather Harsh and cold during the night, all year round. During the day, the ice melts, revealing new caves and dungeons... but be wary - the dungeons can refreeze and you may have to look for a new exit. Physical Surroundings The ship crash into a ring of mountains, creating a natural barrier from the cold - for what it's worth. But otherwise the entire planet is rock and ice - a perfect battleground for the three main factions of this pure world. Gameplay Initiation and Character Creation Basic Game Interface Visual Interface There is no visual interface. Ammo-counters are built in to holographic or digital projectors on weaponry. Touch Interface Can be accessed by saying "Player Interface" out loud or in the same way as SAO. *Inventory *Codex *Character Status *Abilities *Relationships *Personal Lists Main Menu Window Main menu can be accessed by saying "Main Menu" or in the same way as SAO. * Log Out *Help *Report Player/Bug *Voiced Suggestion/Complaint Equipment The gear your character is wearing/using. Slots: *Head *Body *Arms *Shoulders *Legs *Boots *Gauntlets *Forearms *Backpack/Loot Bag *Accessories *Consumables Level System 2500 levels for each skill. Leveling is made easier for every player that is in your Fireteam (1-3), Combat team (6-9), Platoon (12-18), or Company (24-36). Combat Parameters Melee and Ranged combat. Status Effects Monster Battle Mechanics Party Battle Mechanics Player vs. Player Combat